


[Podfic] A Banquet for Ghosts

by Shmaylor



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Mako POV, Minor Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: The breach is closed, the world has been saved, but all three of them still have ghosts walking beside them.Mako, Raleigh and Herc, post-movie.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] A Banquet for Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Banquet For Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095546) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



> Created for Podfic Broken Telephone

  


**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Banquet%20for%20Ghosts.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [A Banquet for Ghosts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1095546)

 **Author:** [geckoholic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** [ Remember Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwMDL4tU-FE)\- Thomas Bergersen

 **Downloads:**[mp3 without free talk](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Banquet%20for%20Ghosts%20w.out.mp3) |[mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Banquet%20for%20Ghosts.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Banquet%20for%20Ghosts.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
